


i'll be god

by datzzuko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: God Complex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datzzuko/pseuds/datzzuko
Summary: Иваизуми не верит в Бога.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	i'll be god

**Author's Note:**

> арт акк в инсте: datzzudavia

Иваизуми не верит в Бога.

Иваизуми не верит в Бога, потому что видит его каждый день. Кто угодно бы потерял веру, встреться он с Богом лично.

Бог не такой добрый, как люди хотят его видеть. Он не прощает ошибок, он легко выходит из себя. Тот самый Бог, который лёгкой рукой утопит человечество, если захочет, то в их собственной крови.

Бог смотрит с ненавистью на равных ему, стряхивает грязь с ног и идёт выше, выше, выше. Бог такой же как и все. Другие рождаются в золоте, Бог вознесся из пустоты.

Он сдерживает злость, проглатывает обиды, хранит в сердце ярость, подобную небесной каре и тянет улыбку. Елейным тоном говорит с другими, ядом кажется притворное ликование.

Терновый венок врезается в кожу, кровь течёт сквозь волосы мешаясь с потом, льётся в глаза и закрывает взор. Будь так, он гордо смотрит вперед, смотрит сверху вниз даже на тех, кто выше.

\- Ойкава, давай ближе к сетке!

Бог оборачивается.

\- Хорошо, Ива-чан! Только не факт, что это именно мой пас плохой.

Иваизуми незачем слепо верить в Бога.

Для чего идти за кем-то, если можно вести.

\- Заткнись и пасуй. - ворчит Иваизуми, отходит на разбег и взмывает в воздух.

Бог дал ему крылья.

\- Наш ас сегодня играет лучше, чем обычно. - вторят друг другу игроки Сейджо.

"Сегодня богиня победы на их стороне." - звучит из колонок голос комментатора.

Бог всегда на их стороне.

А потом Иваизуми понимает одну вещь.

\- Я просто ненавижу гениев.

Колокол бьёт первый тревожный раз.

\- Надеюсь они все проиграют.

Колокол бьёт сильнее во второй раз.

\- Боже, как бесит.

Колокол разрывается набатом и падает наземь, разваливаясь на несколько огромных кусков, отражая собой солнечные лучи.

Никакого Бога никогда не было.

Иваизуми смотрит в глаза Ойкаве.

Нет там ничего божественного.

Никогда не было.

\- Ива-чан, погоди, я не успеваю. - Ойкава кричит ему на пробежке и останавливается, хватаясь за больное колено.

Не задумываясь.

Иваизуми смотрит на его ноги, и дёргается когда Ойкава снова окликивает его.

\- Моё лицо красивее моих ног, смотри на него хотя бы. Всё с моим коленом в порядке. - улыбка исчезает к концу фразы.

Богам тоже бывает больно. Только вот Ойкава человек. Ему намного больнее.

Иваизуми с размаху бьёт по спине друга, кусает губы до крови и давит крик в груди. Смотрит в сторону и видит точно такого же Ойкаву. Капитанская форма липнет к потному телу, слезы пропитывают бирюзовый воротник, диафрагму рвёт негодование.

Ойкаве не хочется плакать. Не хочется чувствовать себя жалким, проигравшим, никчёмным. Бездарным.

Но он чувствует.

Иваизуми молча отрицает все его слова. Виноват не Ойкава. Виноват только он. Но Ойкава закрывает глаза на это. Ойкава прощает, думается ему.

Иваизуми вновь видит в нём Бога. Смотрит и понимает, что вот так, наверное, представляли богов войны и жестокости в древности.

Если Ойкава и бог - то только Арес, решает для себя Иваизуми.

Арес всегда защищает своих последователей.

Ареса ненавидит весь пантеон.

Арес бог войны, который всегда проигрывает.

Арес поднимается по горам трупов, размашистым движением руки стирает с лица кровь, свою и чужую, взбирается выше.

Арес держит ярость на поводу, твёрдым шагом идёт мимо неверных.

Никто не смеет усомниться в его месте на Олимпе.


End file.
